Weapons stored in vehicles need to be securely concealed, but also need to be quickly accessible. Existing gun racks are bulky, take up valuable space, are gun specific, provide little protection from damage, and leave weapons in plain view. In the alternative, existing gun vaults only supply a locking drawer assembly. Accordingly, improved gun storage devices that do not have these limitations would be appreciated in the marketplace.